Dr Heart Stealer
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Law is part of one of the most popular bands in New world. But as luck would have it, he can't connect with his fans to save his life. What will happen when he meets one of his hyperactive fans and is forced to spend an entire day with him? AU LawLu, some OOC-ness. Some language. Some implied pairings.
1. And the Winner is?

**Hey Guys :D got another new one for you, please don't kill me.**

 **Anyways, I own nothing in one piece. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the populated city of Seabody, a long anticipated concert had just finished entertaining a crowd in its final stop of the "Grand Line Tour" event. And now the members of a highly popular band were ready to take their month off to catch up on much needed rest and relaxation.

The members had the great privilage to stay at the esteemed Neferati Hotel and the most sought out suite; they had purchased their stay at the lavish penthouse scoring four master bedrooms, a huge kitchen, five restrooms, a recreation room, and more. Though all of those areas of the penthouse were currently unoccupied, for it was within the spacious living room where they were all conveniently gathered, along with their unnerving manager.

Tense silence loomed over the head of the gathered group. All eyes landed upon their lead singer and guitarist, awaiting the reaction that was no doubt about to quietly explode out of him.

"And you didn't tell me until now? _One day_ before this stunt is supposed to happen!" the raven haired man fumed in that calm icy tone of his while he took a step further into the older man's personal space.

The towering blonde only chuckled in response. "I guess it just slipped my mind, Fuffuffuffuffu, I have been orchestrating this tour after all." He said gesturing towards the city outside of the crystal clear windows. And what a lavish sight it was, the city was still awake even though it was well past 2 a.m. all sorts of sound was inaudible due to their height, but you could still see the small trails of lights, cars as they zoomed by, or were halted in traffic, a city of lights.

"Oh c'mon Law, it's not that bad, all you have to is take a few pictures with the kid, take him to breakfast, lunch, and dinner and spend basically your entire day with him." Doflamingo added with clear amusement lacing his every word.

And with each of his words Law's face became darker as he glowered at the tanned man, his steel gray eyes trying to force the other to back down and call the whole thing off.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, cool gray piercing the dark lenses of Doflamingo's shades as the silence began to consume the room they were occupying.

A sigh finally broke the tension, "You know he has a point Law, look." Penguin came in holding up his Ipad with a poll chart clearly displayed on it.

"This is the most recent poll taken by our fans to see what they think of us now that we have gone around the entire Grand Line. If you look, this yellow bar is you, Shaichi is the red one, Bepo is the blue one, and the green one is mine. What do you see Boss?"

Reluctantly Law looked away from Doflamingo after the long cold stare and turned his attention to the poll, noting quite a significant difference. "My bar is higher than yours when it comes to sex appeal." Law deadpanned.

Behind them, where he lounged on the couch, Shaichi roared with laughter, "Of course he would notice that first, na bro, look at the bar next to that."

Law rolled his eyes not quite seeing the point the guys were trying to make with the stupid chart.

"You see our manager here added this poll to our website, and it asked a variety of questions, which one of the group do you like more, who has the greatest impact on stage, who is more approachable, and the likes. And as you so gallantly pointed out Boss, you won the attractiveness poll, tied the impact with Shaichi, the guy plays a mean bass after all, but you severely lost the approachable poll. Bepo won that by a landslide. Law, according to our fans you're 15% approachable." The hatted man explained.

Law grunted lightly in response whereas next to Shaichi the white haired man blushed lightly as he hung his head upon hearing the news, "I'm sorry Boss!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Bepo-ya, congrats." Law reassured the white haired man before his gaze rounded back to Doflamingo.

"So why wasn't Bepo-ya the one chosen to entertain the kid for this stupid event, the fans obviously prefer him over me."

Doflamingo laughed once more. "Fuffuffuffuffu. And I thought you smarter than this Law, how disappointing. Must I really spell it out for you, hm?"

Grinding his teeth Law looked away giving up a defeated sigh, of course he knew.

The only reason their stupid birdbrain of a manager would do this had stared him right in the face when Penguin showed him that fucking chart. It was a publicity move, Law was the least popular in terms of relating to their fans and thus he was the choice candidate for this stupid act.

However, all this was to benefit the band and not himself, something that had definitely been taken into consideration by their flamboyant manager. Doflamingo knew Law disliked people, it wasn't a guarded secret in the band afterall. Law didn't warm up to most save for those of his band, they were the only ones he _chose_ to spend some time around from time to time, since he couldn't deny there were moments when he needed a break from even these guys.

The same couldn't be said for the rest of the world, he preferred to remain as far away from them as possible, only enduring their annoying presence when he truly had no other choice. And he knew this was the main reason he hadn't been told of the event until a few hours before it was supposed to take place. If Doflamingo had told him of his plan even a week earlier, Law would have weaseled himself out of it one way or another.

"I hope you know how much I hate you guys for this." he growled out after a minute.

To which Bepo apologized again, Penguin offered an apologetic smile, Shaichi only shrugged his shoulders while snickering at Law's reaction to the whole matter. And Doflamingo finally flashed him his largest shit-eating grin.

"Yes. yes we're highly aware of how much you adore us my dear Law, but I'm afraid it can't be helped. But I will say this, I don't think you'll mind the boy you are to entertain as much as you think. Here, I expect you to study this file, and be on your best behavior tomorrow. Make the kid happy Law." the blonde man ordered rather than suggest his wishes as he left Law and the rest of the band, whistling merrily as he strode out of their hotel suite and presumably out to gamble for the night as he usually did.

"Tch. Fucking birdbrain." Law cursed and flung the file onto the nearest surface before he too stalked off towards the kitchen.

He needed a drink.

"Woah! Law, You're uncle wasn't lying look at this guy, he's totally your type!" Shaichi called out from the living room as he held up a picture, waving the small printed image wildly in Law's direction.

Law rolled his eyes and popped open the bottle of mineral water and taking a large gulp. Wishing himself in a better place, Law momentarily reveled in the fizzing sensation that washed over his mouth and flowed down his throat. However, reality was still waiting for him when he opened his eyes and carelessly tossed the cap of his drink down on the coffee table, it was then that he finally he glared down at Shaichi, "Can you not. I just want this shit over as soon as possible. I'll meet the kid, spend a few hours with him and that'll be the end of that."

Law took another gulp of his drink before fixing his cold stare on the three seated before him. "Now who here knew about this and didn't tell me?"

The three band members gulped audibly, all thinking the same collective thought. 'Fuck.'

* * *

 **xx{One Week Earlier}xx**

"Holy mother of Fuck! Luffy! Luffy get your ass out of bed!"

And with that exclaimed sentence, Ace ran down the hall, earning bangs of annoyance from the other residents of the household. Sanji and Zoro would give him an earful later that day, but Ace didn't care, he would deal with that when the time came.

"LU! You better be up Luuu!" he said barging into the closed room that belonged to his younger brother. "Oh god you _have_ to see this!" he yelled once again as he bounced onto Luffy's bed.

"Aaaaaccce, it's too early." the teen under him complained as he was rocked out of bed, bouncing nearly off of it, though managing to catch himself on time.

"It's never to early for this Lu, look!" Ace said quickly thrusting the envelope at his younger brother and flopping down onto the bed to sit, all the while grinning like a maniac.

Annoyance marred Luffy's sleepy features before it turned to curiosity having noticed the over excitement of his brother. "I still don't see how this couldn't wait." Luffy wondered taking the letter and squinting at the envelope, letting his eyes adjust to the morning light.

Half lidded coal eyes soon widened upon reading from who the letter was addressed from. "DONQUIXOTE RECORDS?!"

It only took the teen reading that name for him to rip open the letter and pull out the folded piece of paper.

"No way..." Luffy exhaled as he read the words, twice. Thrice.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Luffy couldn't believe what he was reading here in black and white.

"Ace you read it!" he then shoved the letter into the older D's hands and awaited his interpretation of the words.

 _Dear Monkey D. Luffy_

 _We at Donquixote Records, and every member of Heart Stealers thank you very much_

 _for taking_ _the time to answer our each and every question of_ _our Heart Stealers S_ _urvey._

 _We would also like to apologize for not mentioning the possibility of any_ _sort of_

 _compensation,_ _nor_ _winning a_ _special_ _prize_ _within the rules. But, we hope_ _you understand_

 _we needed to keep this possibility under wraps to give every fan an equal chance to win._

 _And without any further delay, we would like to congratulate you for winning:_

 _An Entire [All expenses paid] day with Heart Stealers very own Surgeon Trafalgar Law._

 _Please let us know if you would like to accept your prize by confirming at the email below._

 _DRheartstealer .at. onepiece_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Donquixote Doflamingo_

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ace echoed as he and Luffy scrambled out of bed and ran down the hall.

"Saaaaaanjiiiii! Zoooooooooro! I/HE WON." The D brothers chanted as they raced through the house making their way to the closest internet capable device to confirm Luffy's invitation to the prize.

 **xx{Present}xx**

"But Ace!" luffy protested within the string hold of his older brother. "My ride will be here soon, let go!" the teen cried out as he fruitlessly tried to get out of the hug his brother held him imprisoned to.

"Hold on, I'm almost done birthday boy." Ace replied for the fifth time that morning.

"Ah, Zoro, Sanji help me!" Luffy called with watery eyes twisting as well as he could within the grasp to reach out to his two best friends. The two, however, turned away from the scene, pretending not to hear the cries of the younger D brother, if they have learned anything while they stayed with them, is that you do not deny Ace his brotherly affections towards Luffy, Zoro learned that the hard way. He could still see the death glare the older brother gave him when he heeded Luffy's plea.

Thus Luffy was let go after a few more moments of being suffocated by Ace who wiped a playful tear from the corner of his eye. "Look at you Lu, nineteen years old and you haven't changed a bit." and as soon as that smile had appeared, it turned into a pout. "You sure you don't want to spend it at home?"

The letter Luffy had received for his prize had stated that he was the only one allowed to go on the trip to Seabody on the other side of town, and that of course had caused Ace to slump in the corner with a small cloud over his head, his finger tracing light patterns in the carpet as he muttered something about corporate records and ruining his day with Luffy.

It had taken Zoro and Sanji a while, but they managed to convince him that the idea of Luffy away for the day could work with to their advantage. And so the older brother had agreed to let Luffy go, so long as he texted every so often, there was no telling what sort of person this Surgeon was of course.

Shaking his head the smaller raven smiled, "I'll be fine Ace, plus this is the best birthday gift ever! I think mom sent it." he confessed in a hushed whisper earning a surprised, but soon warm look from Ace while he ruffled his hair fondly.

"Shishishi, don't worry so much Ace, I'll be fine I'll send you pictures to prove it too." The teen promised and gave his brother one last hug of his own accord, slipping away before he was caught in another of Ace's hugs.

Just then a horn called out from outside, and Luffy raced out waving to his brother and friends. "Bye! see you later!"

* * *

Law was tired.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, not that he usually did with all the things he had to do while on tour, but he got even less now that he had been told he lost his day to publicity.

Getting out of bed he showered, dressed and was downstairs earlier than Bepo, already drinking a large cup of coffee when the white haired man entered the kitchen.

A small timid smile was given by the taller man as he helped himself to a cup of Law's brew. "Good Morning Boss." Bepo murmured, his large brown eyes looking away before he asked, "Will you be okay, Boss?"

Law sighed and took a sip of his coffee, the burn down his throat soothing him as his shoulders rose and fell. "I don't know Bepo-ya, I stayed up most of the night reading that stupid file the bird brain gave me, and its all crap." he huffed.

"It just mentioned the kid's name and other useless stuff, nothing of real importance... Hey Bepo-ya, how do you do it? How are you friendly with people?"

At that the white haired man bowed his head and apologized. "I'm sorry Boss, it just comes naturally to me.. But um, maybe you should smile abit more, and um be friendly, pay attention to him don't ignore him or you'll seem rude."

Law nodded and thanked Bepo for the advice, excusing himself and heading out to meet with Doflamingo.

Needless to say Doflamingo gave no useful advice, and only chuckled when Law looked exasperated with the whole situation.

Ten minutes later Vergo pulled up in a sleek silver gray Cadillac, the door opening automatically for him to enter. With a last glare towards Doflamingo, Law climbed into the vehicle and crossed his hands over his chest. He was dressed casually, a long sleeved navy blue shirt with their smiley band logo upon his front clung to his torso nicely, and he wore his favorite worn spotted jeans, he was even sporting his newest purchased hat, a furry white domed hat with a soft bill circled with spots to match his pants. Law loved the hat already, it was custom made, and he was sure no one would ever be able to replicate it as they so loved to do.

The ride lasted twenty minutes before they pulled up in a moderate looking suburban neighborhood, the house before them seeming nice, 'well the candidate could have been worse off.' Law thought dismissively as Vergo gave a light honk from the wheel, resulting in two things.

The door bust open as a teen yelled his goodbye's and Law's gaze widened as he turned to the noise.

He had refused to see the picture Doflamingo had supplied, and Shaichi had given up after three attempts and a flick to his forehead. And as such he was unprepared to be faced with the boy that climbed into the car, Law got a glimpse of raven hued locks, large brown eyes, a grinning face with the most heart warming smile he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Hi my names Monkey D. Luffy. IT'S SO AWESOME TO MEET YOU!" The teen exploded with unrestrained enthusiasm as Law stared dumbly at the boy.

"Uh... yeah." was all he could manage to say as he remained enraptured by the beauty the other didn't seem to know he possessed. Shaichi had been right, he was definitely Law's type. The attitude on the other hand, Law frowned lightly then, composing himself as he scolded himself for acting so stupid, like hell he would even be interested in this kid, he just needed to get through this day and then he'd be free to be as anti-social as he wished.

* * *

 **So this was meant to be a one shot in celebration of Luffy's birthday on Tuesday [I'm posting early because I'm unsure if I'll get it out on Tuesday], but I think it will take more than one chapter to finish this, so I would like to ask you guys, what should they do on their day together? Give me your ideas to make this fic great?**

 **Let me know what you think ^^ till next time!**


	2. You up For it?

**Hey Guys! First of I want to say that all of your suggestions are amazing! I want to work all of them in, and I'm sure they have enough time to do it all! Thanks for the support guys! Also any and errors are all mine, I didn't proofread, sorry! Now without further adieu, I own nothing in One Piece and the events are your guy's doing.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Luffy was ecstatic! It was one thing to see an idol on a poster or on television and possibly even in concert. But to be able to sit _right_ next to them!

This was so amazing! Luffy was beside himself with enthusiasm, it was like a dream come true! And TRAFALGAR FUCKING LAW was sitting right next to him! There was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to not gaze upon one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. So every chance Luffy got he would sweep his eyes in the direction of the Surgeon, 'Yeah he is definitely much better looking in person', Luffy found himself thinking as he stole glances to the man next to him.

Luffy's large dark eyes didn't know where to focus, his intense stormy eyes were so much more breathtaking in person than the ones in posters and magazines, not that Luffy owned _too_ many of the band's posters, just you know the average ten.. or more. He couldn't help it though, Luffy loved the band, and once Ace knew that Luffy loved something he made a point to give Luffy as much of this band's merchandise as possible.

Ace waas funny that way. Last Christmas Ace had given Luffy five of those posters along with the newest CD, a large amount of meat, some pictures of Ace, and other small things. It had been a pretty good Christmas and now this was the best birthday ever! Yup, Luffy was extremely happy today.

Returning to his admiration of the lead singer, his eyes traveled from his dark hair to look down at Torao's hands. Much to his building surprise and excitement, his hands we in fact decorated in the tattoos that were displayed on the images he had seen. Though Luffy couldn't see much of them at this moment since Torao's sleeves hid near everything except for his hands. He could clearly see the rounded tattoo that was engraved onto the back of his hand, and close to that, the letters "E A T" on the corresponding knuckles no doubt spelling Death. Luffy wondered why he had chosen such a word, but instead he found himself wondering what other tattoo's the other possessed. There was a rumor of one decorating his entire chest!

"Woah, the tattoo's are real." he whispered, which earned him a death glare from those shockingly hypnotizing steel gray eyes.

Luffy blushed slightly as he looked up to Law, "There's this theory online that the tattoo's on your arms are not real." he explained himself before laughing. "Shishishishi, but no worries Torao, I always knew that they were real."

"Torao?" the older man blinked suddenly giving Luffy his full attention.

The blush that was tinting Luffy's features suddenly deepend as he scratched the back of his head. "When I first discovered your band, I had a tough time saying your name, Trafalgar Law was really had to commit to memory, so I called you Torao and over time that it stuck... I hope that's okay?"

* * *

Law was caught off guard by this entire situation, he was expecting the kid to be gawking at him and asking all sorts of questions about the band, or where he had been. What were the other members like, the ones the people actually _liked_ to talk to and would much rather be around. All the while taking god knows how many pictures and posting them all over whatever social media he had, just as Doflamingo was hoping would happen.

Yet, the teen wasn't doing what Doflamingo or Law had expected instead his name was being brought into question.

"Torao." Law repeated as he thought the name over, seriously how hard was it to say Trafalgar? Kids much younger than him had been able to scream it out whenever he stood on the stage. Sighing Law looked out of the window again, pretending to be much more interested in the scenery outside than on his guest.

"Go ahead." he muttered.

Law saw no reason to get attached to Luffy after all. He had no intentions of keeping in touch with the kid after this was all over with, this did it really matter what he was called by this one boy? Law didn't think so.

Sure the kid was attractive, Law had figured that out the moment the other had stepped outside of his house, but that in no way would make him forget how much he didn't like others. And this Luffy person was just that, another person he was being forced to spend the day with because the stupid Flamingo had nothing else to entertain himself with.

The teen seemed content with that answer as he thanked Law with that ridiculous nickname. Law only grunted in turn as he kept his eyes on the world outside their car, watching as pedestrians walked the streets and other cars zoomed by without so much of a second glance at them.

In truth Law never thought he would be such a celebrity, all he wanted to do was make music. So long as he could do that, he was fine, though he had to agree the money the band had made over the years was outstanding. And it had greatly helped him and his family, especially his sister Lami.

Just thinking of his sister brought a smile to his lips, she would have known what to say, all of their family's social skills had been passed down onto her, but he was fine with that.

"Torao! Hey are you listening!" A hand shook him gently pulling him out of his thoughts and he was face to face with the dark haired teen. So close they were that Law was startled and as he tried to pull back, ended up slamming his head on the window behind him. Luckily his hat cushioned some of the blow.

"Fuck, what?" he barked out at the teen who immediately pulled away and laughed.

Oh man! You should have seen your face Torao! It was priceless." the teen managed through breaths as he held onto his side.

Law glared in silence waiting about two minutes until Luffy calmed down, or at least calmed enough to actually look apologetic.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're here, your driver got down and is clearing a path over there. Awesome, I've never seen so many flashing cameras!" Luffy exclaimed in wonder before sticking his head out of the door and waving to the media.

"Heeeey! HI!" he cheered at the many faces outside their vehicle.

Law mentally groaned, maybe he was wrong about the kid and he was actually doing what Doflamingo had wanted him to do, the Birdbrain wanted publicity, well there it was!

'I guess he just wanted bigger cameras than the one on his phone.' Law thought bitterly as he cleared his throat behind Luffy.

"Do you want to eat or not?"

At the mention of food, Luffy's features actually lit up further, "Food, you mean there's food here?!" he asked suddenly more captivated with the thought of eating than entertaining the paparazzi.

Arching a brow, Law nodded to the question. "What else do you go to a restaurant for?"

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!"

Law could not figure this kid out... one minute he was shy asking about tattoo's and names, the next he was a natural born star before the press, and now the mention of food had him bolting from the car. Sighing not for the last time of the day he was sure Law followed after Luffy, pulling the bill of his hat as far down as he could without upsetting the Flamingo.

Knowing the blonde, he would set up some other scheme if Law didn't get the required press coverage. However, there was no way in Hell he was going to wave and smile to the surrounding media vultures like the idiot next to him. He cast the occasional glance to the reporters and that was enough for him.

Over time they had learned Law was not one to smile and play the roles of many celebrities, and even though they tried to get more reactions out of him, they had been unable to.

The restaurant they were to have their first meal in was Spice Bean, a place that Law didn't bother to go to much. Law preferred to make his own meals, but that didn't happen as often as he would have liked. The restaurant had been chosen and a 'special spot' had reserved by the pink Birdbrain in advance, Law had learned.

'And then he went ahead and called every media station, magazine, company and newspaper reporter in the country.' he noted dryly as he strode into the building.

Before he even had the chance to speak the teen by his side looked every which way, "WOAH IT REALLY IS HUGE! Do you eat like this every day Torao?"

Law shook his head, "Not really, c'mon our table is over there." he said with about as much enthusiasm as he could muster, which was none.

* * *

Luffy didn't mind the attention that he was receiving from the people outside, Ace had already warned him of the vicious media people.

 _'They will rip you apart Lu! They're all power hungry pricks. They will do_ anything _to make you look bad, you sure you don't need me coming along? I'm sure if we call Donquixote Records they will see I'm only tagging along for your safety.'_ The older D had said with a pout as he had tried to convince his little brother to take him along.

And of course, Luffy had laughed off his brother's concern. Now he was sitting in a place he was sure cost more than their entire house, everything was shiney and new and expensive looking. If everything in here looked as great, maybe the food would be pretty good even though Sanji had said it wasn't.

Soon they were seated across from each other in a large booth with a table between them and a bascket of breadsticks sitting in the center of the table fresh out of the oven if the mouth watering scent was anything to go by. Luffy wasted no time in taking one of the breadsticks and savoring the small appetizer.

Scarfing the bread down Luffy chuckled. "Shishishi Sanji was right, want to try the bread Torao?" he asked offering up a piece.

The Surgeon had said nothing after he had taken a seat and was drinking from a tall glass of fizzing water, though seeing the bread enter his immediate area, he flinched back and glared at Luffy.

Geez if looks could kill. However, the teen was oblivious of the murderous look and continued to smile along with his offer.

"I don't eat bread." the older man deadpanned surprising Luffy.

"Like at all?" Luffy asked genuinely curious, "the bread here isn't that great. But Sanji makes the best breadsticks in all of East Blue!"

"I don't eat bread, at all" Torao specified as he took another sip of his fizzing drink.

"Shishishi, Well I'm sure there's other things you can eat." the teen said with his wide smile back in place.

* * *

Law only hummed in response, not in the mood of speaking about his dislike for bread. He hated it, he always had and he was pretty sure he always will.

Not too long after, a waitress came over, gushed at the sight of Law proclaiming to be one of his biggest fans and leaving with their orders. Though Law noticed something odd about her, while she was friendly and upbeat, she shot daggers at the teen.

Had Luffy done something to her? Law wondered and soon dismissed it, why should he care what that woman was thinking/ However, that pesky thought came back after a few more seconds. Perhaps she wanted to be in Luffy's shoes, to be here with Law? She had just told him she loved their band after all.

That thought oddly enough unsettled the Surgeon as he gazed around the restaurant, she was nice looking, but something told him that he was in better company with the teen than with her. No matter how nice she seemed.

His gray eyes looked to where she was currently supposed to be attending people who actually wanted to be there and had gone trough the undoubtedly painstaking process of reserving their table for some special occasion. But instead of paying them any mind the waitress, god he didn't even catch her name, was turning over to their table and now heading their way.

"Did you need something Mr. Surgeon?" she asked cheerily.

However, just as Law was going to shake his head and dismiss her, Luffy spoke up.

"Can we have more bread please?

Law didn't need to see the icy glare that was sent in the teen's direction. He could feel the annoyance radiating off of the girl as she turned to face Luffy.

"Oh. Of course, let me go get that for you." the words sounded forced, Law knew, yet the teen simply gave her his stunning smile and she stalked off.

It was irrational Law knew, yet he somehow felt that the lady was being unfair. It hadn't been Luffy's fault that he was at this restaurant.

'Fuck give the kid a break.' Law thought and began to look at his drink, lest he bring the girl over to their table again.

Luckily one of the cooks brought over their order and Law was spared another talk with the waitress. He has ordered the first salad he had seen on the menu and a separate dish of steamed rice.

And on the other side if the table, Luffy got a measly portion of meat, some rice and of course more bread sticks.

"Wha, wheres the rest of my food?" the teen wondered as he swiveled his head in order to see if there were any more plates coming their way. Much to his dismay, there wasn't.

"That's what you ordered." Law informed him as he pushed his salad across the table. "You could have mine if you're really that hungry."

The teen's eyes brightened in a way that nearly made the Surgeon blush, the sincerity and genuine gratefulness in his expression was... how could Law put it, adorable.

"You're the best Torao! Thanks!" Luffy then clapped his hands together and thanked whoever heard him for his food before digging in.

Law watched in slight fascination before frowning and looking away, returning to his own meal.

It didn't take long for the teen to finish much to Law's surprise, he was just about to touch his bowl of rice, when he heard Luffy groan. "Aw~ I'm still hungry." And his food miraculously, gone from sight.

Exhaling Law pushed over his bowl of rice as well.

This time Luffy looked at it puzzled, "You sure I can have it? Sanji says that I shouldn't take other's food because it's rude and you already gave me your salad."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've mentioned this Sanji person before. Who is he?" Law found himself asking.

"Thanks Torao! Oh, and Sanji! He's awsome! He know's how to cook the most amazing and delicious food. And he knows all of my favorites too"

Law was beginning to regret his asking of who this person was. Luffy had _a lot_ to say about him, and the way he spoke about him, Law could only guess that the two were extremely close.

'Maybe he and Luffy are dating?' Law's thoughts whispered to him, he wasn't even sure what preference the teen had, but it was an entirely plausible possibility.

Law grew annoyed with that thought and soon that annoyed feeling turned to that of boredom enough so that he was rapidly growing tired of the scene. He was only vaguely aware of how Luffy was stuffing his face full of those vile sticks made out of bread while chatting away at all the foods he liked. And it was an extensive list, though Law had admittedly zoned out at the beginning of it, his eyes glancing anywhere but directly before him where his assigned chatterbox continued to talk so animatedly.

"Oi Torao, TO-RA-O" a piece of bread landed in his drink and Law had to stop himself from growling at the teen responsible.

"What?" he hissed through clenched teeth setting the drink away.

Luffy didn't even have the nerve to look apologetic, clearly very pleased that he had gotten his attention and successfully ruined Law's mineral water with that abomination people called food.

"Shishishi, I was just saying that maybe we should go pay Sanji a visit. I'm sure you would love his food."

Now it was Law's turn to look puzzled, "Doflamingo wouldn't like us straying from the schedule." he muttered his thoughts to which Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi, 'Mingo?" it took him a moment to place the name to a face, Law could tell. "Oh the person on the letter? Ah he's your like captain right?"

"I guess you can put it that way." Law considered the reference.

"And a Captain wants his crew to be happy right?" Luffy reasoned, something that Law was undeniably astounded by for one reason or another.

"I... I guess that's true." Law allowed himself to say wondering just where this conversation was going, unbeknownst to himself just yet that this was the longest conversation he had ever had with anyone other than Lami.

That contagious laughter resounded again as the teen got a mischievous glint in his large dark eyes.

"Whaddya say we stray from the schedule?" he suggested nonchalantly.

If Law wasn't surprised before, now he definitely was. "Stray from the schedule?"

"Shishishi, c'mon Torao I can see you're not having fun, so you up for it?" he asked finishing the last of the breadsticks.

Law looked at the teen with a mixture of caution, intrigue, and wonder.

The tanned man would be cross with him for a while, Doflamingo was all about sticking to schedules and being where they had to be, and now that Law thought back to it, the moment Doflamingo had become their band manager, everything they had ever done was at the insistence of the pink Flamingo.

Law had never directly opposed his uncle with many things, Hell he was even doing this whole thing for him. If Law was going to be with this teen for the rest of the day, why not do things the kid wanted to do instead of what the Birdbrain wanted.

But the question remained, would he really dare to disobey Doffy?

"Hell yes." Law answered his mental debate as well as the teen.

* * *

 **Oh! so things are getting good guys, I think we can safely cross out going to a restaurant off the list, though we aren't done with it entirely. They need lunch and dinner too! I think we could fit more things in here if you guys have any more suggestions? If not we'll figure it out with what we have. Thanks for being patient with me, I know I should upload more often and I'll try, I promise! Special thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed! It's greatly appreciated! Till next time.**

 **P.S. Kitty of Doom, I would have PM'd you but couldn't find your fan fic name. Im sorry!**


	3. Plans, Cabs, and Phone calls

**Hey Guys! Okay so here you go chapter three! It has not been reviewed but once, forgive any errors on my part!**

 **I do not own One Piece and other referenced media. Enjoy!~**

* * *

It wasn't long before Law learned two things about the teen he was to spend the remainder of the day with. And he didn't know how to deal with these things; well actually he didn't know how to deal with the latter of the two. The first fact he could definitely deal with, but the other... Law was conflicted.

In less than ten minutes, Law learned One: Luffy was actually much more clever than he lead on to be, sort of. Two: the kid no respect for personal space!

But allow him to start from the beginning.

Law had apparently just signed an irrevocable deal by agreeing to ditching the schedule and by the looks of the teen, there was no going back now. The younger of the two had smiled so widely, that Law actually feared for a moment for his well being, expecting his face to be torn in half by the look of that smile.

But the teen quickly regained his composure, if one could even call it that. And pulled out a pen out of nowhere, seriously Law had no idea from just where this pen was produced, and quite frankly he would rather not know the exact residence of said pen.

"Okay, so this is the restaurant, and this is where we are, and we have to ditch the babysitter right? Shishishi it can't be that hard." the teen murmured as he hunched over the large napkin the rude waitress had provided them earlier, his pen scribbling over the now marked surface as the teen continued to explain. "Obviously we don't know where the back exit is, but we'll figure that put when we get there. Shishishi."

"That's you plan?!" Law asked incredulously as he listened to the not so well thought out plan and looking over the supposed 'blueprints.'

"That doesn't even represent the building, how do you get a pentagon? This place is obviously shaped in a rectangle, and what _is_ that _?"_ Law asked trying to keep his voice down as his finger pointed out to a sad looking deflated circle with two... shapes?

Luffy pouted as he looked over his masterpiece, "Torao, that's us I can't believe you can't tell, and the shape of the building doesn't matter"

"If you're going to draw schematics to a plan at the very least you should do them right." the older man chided and sagged his shoulders, they were getting nowhere with this. "And just who taught you to draw." he muttered glancing again at the childish outlines on the napkin.

Again the dark haired teen pouted, "Ace tells me my drawings are awesome, and that I have a very bold and confident hand."

Law tsk'd as he turned his head. "Well then he lied, because that looks like crap." 'And that's putting it mildly'. the older thought silently before he was wrenched out of his thoughts a growl coming from his throat now as he glared at the teen before him. An acute sting coming from his forehead where the point of the pen had collided with flesh and bone.

"Don't you _ever_ call Ace a liar!" the teen hissed through his clenched teeth, the unrestrained animosity and fierce protectiveness of this Ace person shocking Law as he stared at the teen once more unsure of just what to think of him. His moods changed so quickly, and ranged from one to another at the slightest mention of people and things.

A silent moment passed between the two, Law studying the new version of Luffy his steel gray eyes taking in this new person. And, God, this fierce headstrong Luffy was even more beautiful than the one that had been in his place earlier. Those intense eyes shone with sheer determination to keep this named Ace from being talked down upon. Just who was Ace? Law thought to himself. If he had had any ill feelings towards this Sanji person earlier, he could tell Sanji was _no_ match for Ace in the view of this teen.

And this too irritated Law for no good reason. Why should he care who Ace was to Luffy? No, he didn't care. Trafalgar Law did _not_ care who this person was.

Yet, why was he now harboring a deeper ill will towards Ace? Was he the one that Luffy gave most of his smiles to?

'Wait what?' Law stopped his train of thoughts right there, refusing to entertain the idea any further. Luffy could give his smiles to who he wished and it wasn't any of Law's fucking business.

"That was out of line, Luffy-ya, I'm sorry." Law murmured after a moment before realizing what he even said. He! Trafalgar Law was apologizing?! Was he seriously taking on Bepo's personality?! Law rarely apologized, and when he did it was _only_ to the people he cared about. So why the flying fuck was he apologizing to Luffy?

His thought process was brought up short by the chuckle that was quickly becoming familiar. "Shishishi Torao! You're face!" the teen laughed leaning back on his chair as he held onto his sides, "When the pen hit you right in the middle of your forehead." he took a breath of air before continuing to laugh that stupidly sweet and contagious laughter.

Law glared at the teen for seemingly five long minutes until the other suddenly nodded and smiled beamingly in Law's direction. "Yosh, apology accepted Torao, now wait her and wait for the signal." the teen said pushing out from his chair and walking away confidently towards the kitchens, to which Law just stared and glanced at the drawn out plan.

"That idiot... drawing a map was never part of the plan was it." he muttered as he took the ruined napkin, Law was about to wad it up and leave it as discarded trash just like his ruined drink but stopped himself. Law could not say what exactly compelled him to instead fold the napkin neatly and tuck it into his pocket.

His cold gray eyes then glanced curiously towards the teen was talking to, why the fuck was he talking to Vergo?! Was this kid seriously talking to the only man that could physically stop Law from disobeying Doffy?!

Law resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead over and over again, they were doomed, and he knew it. He knew he should have done the planning, not that the kid would have followed the plan. Law was convinced Luffy was an idiot. Sighing in resignation Law crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Luffy to return with Vergo who would whisk them off to their next destination.

This didn't happen, however, as Law watched in stupefied amazement as the teen had a look of complete and utter desperation in his expression, his arms flailing in a panicked gesture looking every bit a distressed citizen. At the end of whatever wild story Luffy had fed the man, Vergo looked stoic as ever, but Law could _tell_ that his features darkened, and his shaded gaze traveled the entire area until they fell on a certain waitress.

The deep-set frown on the older man's face was further impressed into the flesh as he whipped out his cell phone and began to stride in the direction of the oblivious girl.

'What the actual fuck had Luffy just said to him?!' Law thought as he watched the scene unravel. It was odd, he felt as if he was watching the scene from a screen, or a play more like it. Vergo had set his cell phone away, he was heading in the direction Luffy had pointed earlier.

It was surreal one minute the waitress was doing her job, towering plates and glasses of beverages in her serving tray before a loud crash was heard as everything in that serving tray was sent tumbling onto the floor. Screams followed next, a chorus of them as not only did it contain the scream of the serving girl who was being pushed against the wall behind her, but also those of the patrons. All eyes landed upon the scene.

Luffy bounded over to Law, "Hurry!" the teen urged him as he pulled Law out of his chair and pulled him in the opposite direction of where Vergo and the girl were currently engaged in a verbal confrontation. Law was barely away that they were headed to the kitchens where the cooks were peeking out to see what the commotion was.

"Let go of me!" he could hear the screech of the girl and soon after Law could distinctly hear the sound of squealing tires outside, sirens accompanying the cries of men.

Delicious laughter filled his ears then as he forced his eyes away from the scene and to the teen pulling him away from everything, "Head's up Torao!" the teen warned as he ducked under the pots and pans that lined the kitchen.

Law would have collided his head against each and every one of those if Luffy hasn't called out to him, and he thanked his lucky stars that the dark haired teen had been generous enough to do so. The cooks looked them over with small to no interest as they made their way outside, they actually made it out of the restaurant!

"What the fuck did you tell Vergo-ya, Luffy-ya?" Law asked not at all winded from the run, as the lead vocalist Law had been forced to train his lungs to the furthest extent in order to sing.

The teen laughed and waved a hand at his concern. "Don't worry about it Torao, I didn't lie, the waitress totally wanted to roofie you, that's why your drink was so fizzy. Geez I would have thought even you would notice fizzing water wasn't normal."

Law near tripped as the words hit him. "Luffy-ya! That was mineral water! It's _supposed_ to fizz like that!" the lead singer exclaimed horrified at the huge misunderstanding, and for just a moment feeling a small bit of sympathy towards their waitress.

"Oooooh was that what that was?" the teen sounded seriously surprised and chuckled, "Shishishi, my bad! Oh well they'll sort it out." he concluded and skidded to a stop raising his hand to hail down a cab.

This time Law didn't hesitate to slap his hand to his forehead. "Doflamingo-ya is going to kill me." he muttered into his palm, but the younger chose to ignore that as he rested back into Law's frame.

The sudden pressure of the younger man against him shocked him out of his thoughts and had his gray eyes going from the teen to his surroundings. They were standing a good block from the restaurant, no paparazzi that he could see, and in a completely populated street where they easily blended in. In fact the streets were so packed that they had to be pressed together in order to stay on the street and off the road.

Law was instantly mortified, Luffy was pressed directly against his chest his heat seeping through Law's one layer of clothing making him further aware of his presence. Law could feel every contour and curve of the other's body molding into his own, and he did not know what he should do about the situation! Heat rose onto his cheeks as he stared at their joined figures, his heart was beating abnormally fast in his chest as his mind struggled to figure out the sudden situation he had been forced in. Where had all these people come from? A moment ago it had just been Luffy and him running through the streets… but now.

"Oi Torao!" the teen broke him out of his spell.

* * *

Those two words were enough to make the Surgeon look directly at Luffy, he was staring in his direction for a few moments, but it was a dazed and unfocused way, much like the way Zoro had told him he sat during math class. In a state of seeing, but not really _seeing_.

Stormy eyes gazed down to the teen, almost as if he was seeing him for the first time, and Luffy thought it was funny in a very endearing way. Was Torao seriously that concerned for the girl?

Luffy was sure things would work out, they always did in the end. And if Sanji was right, which he normally was, then she would probably just get a big apology and a huge tip. That's the way it worked in the restaurant business whenever big celebrities made a commotion, he had learned.

"To-ra-o!" Luffy enunciated once again, though it was more for his amusement than to get the other's attention by this point. Luffy liked the way that name rolled off of his tongue, it made him smile more than usual, and his stomach did odd little flips, it wasn't hunger though. Luffy didn't know the feeling he was getting from just saying the man's name, but it was pleasant and he liked it.

All Luffy got was a deep grunt in response, but he didn't care. "She'll be fine Torao, don't worry so much. Look our cab is here, c'mon before they realize we're gone!" Luffy exclaims once again taking the older man's wrist into his hand and pulling him along.

The cab driver screeched to a halt before them, and Luffy ushered Torao in, taking once last glance to the restaurant they had been in only moments ago.

"Great, we haven't been followed." The teen announced excitedly as he slipped in next to Torao's right, their thighs pressed together in the small space, though Luffy didn't notice. He always sat really close to both his brothers, and next to Zoro and Sanji. He was a person who never minded being close to others, in fact he reveled in being so close to others. That was Luffy's way, he was a people person.

"Where you guys heading to?" the driver asked not sparing a second glance at the pair and keeping his eyes on the busy road ahead of them.

Luffy hummed for a minute as he thought about where to take the Surgeon. He was still hungry, so of course there was only one place he wanted to visit at this very moment. "To The Baratie!"

"That's a long drive from here, kid. You sure you got enough for that?" the driver asked though he didn't stop the vehicle and began in the general direction of East Blue, but he did stare intently at the pair sitting in his back seat.

"Shishishi, you take credit cards right?" the teen asked pulling out a silver laminated card and handing it to the driver through the small slot. The credit card after all was for 'Emergencies only' Ace had made that very clear this morning, if Luffy got lost or if he broke something then he had to pay with this credit card that Ace and Sabo had pitched in for. Luffy had the best brothers ever!

The man took it and inserted the payment to the meter before he adjusted his mirror and Luffy could no longer see the driver's eyes, "Sure kid, you're the boss." The man grunted, content that he was being paid.

"You didn't just kidnap me did you?" a monotone voice asked next to Luffy, reminding him that he wasn't alone. His craving for food had nearly made him forget the Surgeon was even with him.

The teen laughed wholeheartedly turning all of his over to the handsome man next to him. "You're hilarious Torao. And what if I did, huh, what're ya gonna do? Jump out of the car?" he asked while chuckles failed to make his suggestion even the least bit serious.

* * *

Law winced slightly, not enough for the laughing teen to notice of course, but enough that he was beginning to see the entirety of the situation. It seemed that Law might've just done the most stupidest thing in his life, he liked to think things through before he blindly leapt into the darkness.

He didn't even _know_ this kid! And here he was in the back seat of a cab going for a ride to East Blue. And sure Luffy said that they would be visiting a restaurant, but what if something else entirely happened? Law had seen plenty of movies and shows where famous people get stalked and taken against their will, made to leave everything behind and get locked up in the back room or a cellar!

Law was definitely considering calling the whole thing off, calling Vergo or even Doffy to tell them what mess he had gotten himself in.

'Yeah, maybe that's what I should do…' the Surgeon thought to himself, his hand reaching for his pocket as discretely as possible, this kid wouldn't actually prevent him from texting for help right? The cab driver was there after all.

Just then Luffy took a hold of his hand, "Torao! You're not seriously going to jump out are you?" he asked clear alarm ringing in his voice as his dark coal eyes searched his unmoving gray ones.

The teen had become alert next to Law, and in the quickest move he had ever seen from the kid, he saw the younger man turning as well as he could in the limited space. His arms stretching out to catch Law's hand in mid motion, this action causing the body of you younger raven haired man to press further against Law's in an semi-awkward angle. It took Law a moment to assess his newest predicament, his brain trying to piece together what was happening. One moment he was in his side of the small cab, and the next, Luffy was practically across his lap!

Law had intended to use his left hand to pull out his phone, and the teen was at his right… thus logically, that had caused the teen to reach _across_ Law so that he could stop the potential cab escape. This wasn't what was concerning Law though, as he stared at the teen with wide stormy gray eyes.

Law was having trouble catching his breath, once again, _very_ aware of the teen that was pressed very close to him in a manner very few have been. Both of the teen's smaller hands circled Law's single wrist as they caught him reaching for his phone, if Law took too big of a breath, his stomach would press him further into Luffy's warm self. And God he didn't know if he should breathe in or not!

Should he allow himself to press further against Luffy?

All Law could see right now were those big coal eyes, which were surprisingly the deepest shade of brown that Law had ever seen. They were darker than Bepo's, and much more lively. He could loose himself in that chocolate warmth, and in this moment, he didn't care about anything else.

"Torao…" Luffy broke the spell, his voice snapping Law to attention once more. "Please don't go yet." The teen added.

Law suppressed a shiver that skittered up his spine. His earlier suspicions and doubts about following the teen vanishing in that instant. The feeling of unease was replaced by a desire to stay by his side instead, and see where this unexpected adventure would take him.

Just as he was about to speak, the distinct sound of guitars, drums, and bass began to play their melodic tune before a deep voice broke the instruments hypnotic .

 _This heart of fire is burning proud_

 _I am every dream you lost and never found_

 _This heart of fire is stronger now_

 _Build your walls but you can't keep me out_

 _I'll burn them down…*_

Law recognized the voice immediately as his own, but where was it coming from?

As his brain struggled with these questions and with a bidding sense of highly irritated annoyance, Luffy pulled back away as fast as he had first moved, and in that same movement he pullet out the interrupting device.

"Yosh!" was the young man's answering a phone call.

Law remained unmoved, still shell shocked and unexpectedly from the encounter and closeness that had transpired only a few moments ago. The garbles and disjointed sounds coming from the other side of the phone were undistinguishable by Law. Glowering in his corner of the cab, Law took a moment to collect himself.

'Why do I even _care_ that the boy got a phone call!' he asked himself angrily while crossing his arms over his chest.

Unable to find an answer to his question, however, his attention then darted to the man behind the wheel, had he seen the exchange the passengers had just shared? What had it seemed like to him? These and many more questions popped up in Law's brain and were soon dismissed, for the cab driver wasn't even looking in their direction, his eyes were solely on the road. Law guessed the man had too many odd scenes in his back seat for him to care now.

By this point the irrational frustration to the situation had subsided and Law found himself curious to who had had the impeccable timing to break the tense moment he and the teen had been sharing. Casting subtle glances in the teen's direction as he chatted away.

"Shishishi. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." A pause. "Yes, yes every limb is right where it should be, and every organ is right where it should be."

Law rose an eyebrow at the statements, but the teen only rolled his eyes continuing on as if this was a normal conversation he had every day.

"What? No I said I was fine! Ace I don't need you stopping by the restaurant, besides we're not even there anymore."

An eerie silence befell the backseat before the teen jerked his head away from the phone as Law distinctly heard the voice of the other become louder, and he definitely heard what was said this time around.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE THIS ISNTANT OR SO…"

"Bye gotta go, see you later Ace! Love you!" the teen cut off the other and ended the call.

"Right, so where we're we Torao? Stay with me?" the teen said with the brightest smile in Law's universe.

Ace… there was that name again. The one he had called a liar. And the one Luffy had so adamantly defended, so passionately. And then there was that nagging little quote 'Love you!'.

There was no doubt in Law's mind, the call of sunshine next to him had a lover. Why was Law so disappointed at coming to this conclusion? Hadn't he decided that he was not going to care about Luffy, he wasn't going to continue seeing him, after this he was done spending his precious spare time with the kid. And yet, why was he reeling at the revelation? Why was his stomach rolling, his insides felt as if there were Sea Kings worming their way through his midsection leaving him feeling sick and wary of what that meant.

Yet, even through the conclusion, even though he had earlier made up his mind to leave Luffy and go back to Doflamingo. He found himself unable to deny that small part of him that wanted to see this adventure to the end.

"Fine…" Law huffed, keeping his voice as cool as possible, betraying nothing of the inner turmoil that raged within him.

"Shishishi, you wont regret it!"

* * *

Back in the penthouse, Doflamingo was enjoying his morning _novela_ , cackling as the actors began to accuse one another of sleeping with the stableboy.

"So dramatic." The tanned man hummed in clear amusement.

Just then, a low buzzing sound interrupted him from his entertainment. A slow frown came to his lips as he picked up the offending device, who dared call him on his personal phone number at this hour! Anyone who was deemed worthy enough to have this number was specifically told never to call him during the time of 8am to noon. Galncing at the screen, his frown furthered.

"This better be an emergency Vergo." His deep accented voice rumbled against the small speaker.

There was no hesitation on the other end. And a much deeper voice answered him. "Doffy, Law has gone missing."

Was this a joke? Doflamingo chuckled a humorless dry laugh. "Now when you say missing, Vergo, are you telling me you do _not_ know where my dearest nephew is, did you misplace him?"

"I mean he is out of my sight Doffy and I have no idea where he is." Came the monotone response, but Doffy caught the hint of wariness in the other man's tone. Vergo rarely disappointed Doffy, thus he was taking this rather hard, not for the missing idol, but for his pride that was surely being wounded.

"I want him found now Vergo. And keep the media out of this!"

* * *

 **Well this certainly turned out to be a long chapter, and a quick update if I do say so myself, considering recent times. Anyway I'm sorry the story is kind of progressing slowly, I'll get to the better parts in the upcoming chapters, and Ace finally reappeared again!**

 **Oh! And maybe it's just me, but I think that Law's band would fit the glam rock song style of Black Veil Brides, the outfits? Maybe not? But definitely the songs.****

 **Anyway, just so that you guys know, i will be rotating updates between Dr. Heart Stealer, His Grief and my newest one of Summer and Winter.**

 **Thank you so much to those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys are SUPER! see you next time! Penny for your thoughts?**


	4. Unbidden Thoughts

**Hey Guys! So I forgot to mention, in case you haven't already Googled it, the song Luffy's Ringtone is set to is _Heart of Fire_ by Black Veil Brides, a song he specifically chose for Ace.**

 **Anyway! on to the part people actually care about. [Place Disclaimer here, because I own nothing] Enjoy!~**

* * *

Back at the Spice Bean, one of Ace's 'Secret Detectives' stood with his back was to the crowd that was gathering at the doors of the esteemed restaurant. The man was doing his best to tune out the commotion caused by the forming crowd as he focused his attention on the phone call he had to make. Knowing that no matter how persistent the crowd was, they would continue to be pushed back by a couple of law enforcing officers that had only arrived to the scene a few moments ago.

"Ace, what am I doing here again?" the dark haired man asked as he held the phone gingerly to his ear as he had grown accustomed to doing when speaking to the freckled man.

"Because _I_ can't be there Izo. I promised Zoro, Sanji, Sabo _and_ Marco that I would stay put and follow the plan." Ace grumbled the sound of his pout obvious in his voice.

"C'mon Ace, even I know that's not enough to stop you, maybe make you think about it for what? A split millisecond?" the well groomed dark haired man countered.

On his end, Ace growled. "Zoro took my car keys, Sabo took my wallet and froze my bank account for the day. How he did it, don't ask me, but I'll never tell him my security questions again trust me. And to top it all off I can't find my fucking shorts or shoes! No one shares my shoe size, and no ones done laundry in months Izo! Months! It's like I'm under house arrest but worse! Marco say's he wont give my shorts back until I calm down!" the raven raged on the other end of the line.

Izo chuckled clearly impressed with the precautions that had been taken to keep the freckled man in the house or at least away from Luffy for the day. "I see... though I still think you're over-"

He was cut off by the exasperated male on the other end. "I am _not_ overreacting Izo! Luffy just told me he wasn't at the Spice Bean! How did he get past you anyway! I told you to keep an eye on him. LUFFY IS MISSING! Do you realize what that means? He could have gotten kidnapped! What if all this was just one big ploy to get Lu! I knew it was too good to be true! That letter! The band! The _laugh_! What sort of trusting man 'Fufufu's!? None! NONE I TELL YOU!" The freckled man yelled on the other end of the phone. And somehow Izo just knew that Ace was shaking the phone violently as he yelled at it.

"Ace." Izo said calmly as he peeked again at the events outside of the restaurant returning the phone to his ear, "I'm as confused by his sudden disappearance too, but think about it. If Luffy was truly in trouble he wouldn't have picked up his phone, nor would he have assured you he's fine. It's not the first time he has ditched us you know."

"IZO!" The man whined, "Luffy wouldn't know if he was kidnapped! He's too... trusting. That's why he hasn't caught onto you or Thatch yet. Luffy is too naive and none of you want to see that! Do you see any sign of them now? Do you see that bastard of a band member. I bet this is how he gets off that sicko, stealing unsuspecting teens off the street... I swear next time I see him, I'm going to punch him so hard for even looking at Lu."

Izo hid a growing smile and sighed in defeat. There was no appeasing Ace when it came to his younger brother, and no way to calm him down until he was showed undeniable proof that Luffy was actually okay. "Fine! Fine, I'll stick around a while longer." he assured the younger man his dark eyes catching sight of the man exiting the building after a brief word with the man that seemed to be the commander of the men in suits.

'Well he looks out of place. The suit easily helps him blend in, but there's something... off about him.' Izo thought to himself as he studied the stoic man, his posture was tense under that suit. And it was that tense stance, that undeniable aura of annoyance and a dark resolve that made Izo single him out from all the others mulling around the now crowded restaurant entrance.

No sooner had the man taken care of his business when the valet service brought his car over, graciously opening the drivers door for him. Izo made sure to keep a pointed eye on the man that climbed into the vehicle. Dismissing the current rant Ace was on, Izo interrupted him. "Ace, you did say they were riding a silver gray Caddy right? One with a flamingo figure head?"

"YES! DO YOU SEE IT? DO YOU SEE LUFFY?" Again Izo had to pull the phone away from his ear. He _really_ needed to stop doing favors for the other man, but he could never find it in his heart to deny him the help, no matter how silly or strange the request was.

"I see it, but there is no Luffy in sight, no Surgeon either, the crowd seems confused by this too. But the man climbing into the car looks upset." Izo was a great judge of character if he did say so himself. And the man he had caught a glimpse of continued to radiate that sense of pent up rage.

That's when the concern within the lovely male rose. It was one thing to emerge by himself from the restaurant, one could chalk it up to the man checking out the surroundings as a good escort should, but when he _left_ without his charge and guest. That's when questions rose.

Ignoring Ace's string of questions and cries, Izo hummed and said his goodbyes. "I'll call you in a bit, till then go apologize to Marco, get your missing shorts and try to stick to that plan, Luffy's counting on you."

Izo stepped away from the spot he had been inhabiting next to the restaurant, hearing murmurs about how a serving lady had been tackled to the ground and tazed. Or how a man pulled out a gun and tried to take a lady hostage. There was poison in the food. No they were date rape drugs in the food and drinks. Plenty of wild tales were sprouting from every mouth on the block, and no one seemed to have an actual clue to what happened.

Yet the paparazzi was still outside... that was odd. What was keeping them from forcing their way inside to find out what actually happened? Usually they did _anything_ they could to get the latest scoop, especially when it involved a famous person like the famed Trafalgar Law.

Whatever happened in there was apparently not going to be revealed any time soon, he noticed that the moment the first couple had slipped out, dismissing the worried yet eager looks of the reporters as they swarmed around them, assuring them that it was only a misunderstanding. The officers had appeared due to a prank call.

' _But where is Trafalgar Law?'_ a reporter asked, and Izo perked his ear, his memory committing the license plate number of the silver Caddy to mind.

' _Oh the young man and his guest were escorted to a private room within the restaurant, I hear the boy is getting an exclusive dinner and show!'_ The lady gushed, her tone politely jealous as someone who wanted to be in the famed five seconds of stardom could be.

The reporters pushed for more details, though it soon became obvious the couple had no satisfying answers, not for the paparazzi and certainly not for Izo.

Izo couldn't say that the thought of Luffy disappearing by way of whatever mess happened in there didn't bother him. It did. But unlike Ace, Izo could keep his cool, he knew Luffy wasn't the helpless child Ace liked to think he was, the kid was actually quite smart when he wanted to be. Izo just wanted to make sure Luffy was fine, but this entire situation also nagged at his curious nature. How did Luffy pull off this escape?

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Ossan! Woah you got us here in like five minutes!" Luffy exclaimed as he leaned over the seats chatting away with the cab driver that looked like he wanted to be anywhere but with the hyperactive boy lounging across the cab.

"The ride took thirty minutes." Law deadpanned from his spot in the back of the seat, unsure if he wanted to direct the teen's attention towards him or allow him to bug the cab driver instead.

"Shishishi. I dunno Torao, we got here pretty quick!" Luffy insisted and turned back to the driver, "But seriously Ossan, you are amazing at this!"

"Look kid, the meter is still running even though we're at your stop, ya sure you want to keep talking?"

Law had to smirk a bit at the effort the cab driver was putting into making the kid leave his vehicle. Yet the teen wouldn't budge, much to the surprise of Law, and the dismay of the driver, who was no doubt missing out on more prospective clients. "Hey don't worry about it Ossan, that thing can hold... um, actually I don't know how much it can go to, but we can easily find out!"

Law thought the cab driver paled slightly, and he sympathized. The bouncing ball of sunshine that was supposed to be his guest for the day hadn't stopped talking during the entire ride. He always had something to say about the passing streets and some Law never heard of, the attractions that were around East Blue, and even about potential things they could do. Hell, Law wouldn't be surprised if the cab driver knew their entire day schedule by heart now.

"TO-RA-OOOO!"

Law snapped out of his musings to glare at the kid. "What?"

"Shishishi, just making sure you're alive." the teen chuckled and turned back to the driver, mouth opening before the man apparently had had enough and decided it was time for them to leave his service.

"Look kid. Here's your card back, do me a favor and get out of my car, what I'm charging you isn't worth it, I have other people that need to get places."

Luffy took the card, and when Law thought the kid would be just the slightest bit upset, Luffy actually laughed.

Law thought this was the strangest most bizarre thing he had ever seen, the man had just told Luffy to fuck off, though admittedly in a professional-ish fashion, in all honesty that sentence could have been much worse. But here the teen was, laughing merrily as if he wasn't just told to get his ass out of the car and the drivers life.

'Maybe there's something wrong with him, and he didn't hear him right?' the surgeon thought to himself, though a different part of him was annoyed by the statement. Agitated with the scene, and furthermore annoyed that he was even bothered in the first place.

Not because he was becoming irritated with Luffy, he was actually getting used to his presence, though he would never admit to it privately or otherwise. He was upset with the cab driver, for whatever reason, his face scowled and he reached out to take the outstretched card from the driver's hand.

"C'mon Luffy, aren't you still hungry?" Law murmured and instantly got the reaction he had anticipated.

The kid was easy to read when it came to food it seemed. "OH THAT'S RIGHT! Thanks Torao! YOU'RE THE BEST!" the teen cheered, and no sooner had he exclaimed that when he scrambled out of the cab, forgetting about the old man.

Law stared after him and started to climb out as well before the driver said something that made him pause.

"Good luck with that one, seems like a handful. But... You guys look good together."

Law hadn't known how to respond to that, so he just fled the vehicle as fast as he could, grunting a thanks.

* * *

"SAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIIIII FOOOOOOOOOOD~"

That voice! _That_ yell. _That demand!_

It was unmistakeable. The blonde haired man didn't know whether to panic and hide or to yell at the teen that had just burst through the door exclaiming his need of food. Naturally, he did the latter, rushing out of the kitchen after a rushed order of 'Hide everything or I'll be serving you next!'

Bursting through the double doors Sanji pulled his leg back and was ready to kick the living daylights out of the dark haired teen.

"You Idiot!" Sanji roared as he flashed before the grinning teen, his leg ricocheting forward to deliver the blow to his side. Sanji could see the scene play out perfectly, he would kick Luffy aside effectively while telling him to be quiet and wait his turn in line with everyone else. Then the optimistic ray of sunshine would just laugh it off because that's what Sanji did when Luffy grew too loud and disturbed the guests. This scene would have played out just like that, if Sanji wasn't suddenly... blocked.

His single visible crystal blue eye widened to stare at the hand that held his foot captive, this hand he was not personally familiar with. Sanji would have thought the blocking move was from Zoro, or Enel forbid from Ace himself, but Ace was back at their place getting things ready and trying to find a way to get to Luffy who was suddenly before him. The thought of this hand belonging to either of those meatheads soon left his mind as he stared, actually glared, at the tattoo'd knuckles.

From his angle Sanji could see three distinct capital letters E A T. The slow part of his mind thought this was funny, the word 'eat' or possibly 'tea' could be spelled on those hands, but what sort of moron would do such a thing. Another part of his brain, the more dominant mind you, took offensive action and tried to retrieve his leg, which was still suspended in the air from the attempted kick.

However, a low voice froze him in place. "Oi. Mind telling me what you're doing?"

Sanji did not recognize that voice, the cool baritone that held the lightest bit of a challenge to it. Lifting his palm to pull the burning cigarette from his mouth. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke and finally lifted his head only to choke on the cloud of nicotine escaping his windpipe. Realization settled into him like a massive kick to the gut, leaving him spluttering and dazed as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

The man that had stopped his leg from hitting Luffy was none other than Trafalgar Law! The band member Luffy had won a day with. Sanji was acutely aware of how those steel gray eyes were boring into him with a barely contained menace rising in their depths, and could distinctly hear the laugh of his supposed friend Luffy nearby as he held his sides clearly enjoying the scene.

Sanji's face soon composed itself, however, as he returned the icy glare and wrenched his leg back, refusing to be even the tiniest bit star struck, this man no matter how attractive he was, could never compare to this Pop Goddess Jewelry Bonney. Now there was someone he wouldn't mind clutching at his leg.

"Ah my sweet queen~." Sanji purred momentarily whisked away into his head about the pink haired starlette. Though he quickly composed himself once more, glaring at the man before him and then to the laughing raven haired teen.

"I was only teaching this idiot some manners." Sanji said cooly placing his cigarette back where it belonged and sizing up the Surgeon.

However, before the Surgeon had the chance to question Sanji further, Luffy finally decided to intervene.

"Shishishi, Torao, don't worry Sanji is cool. He's the guy I was telling you about back at the place. Oh man he had the best food in the world! Right Sanji! I was telling Torao that you make the best bread, but he says he hates bread. Like HATES it." Luffy informed him as he flailed his arms for emphasis as if the word yelled wasn't enough.

The lead singer did not looked pleased with Sanji's answer nor with the introduction he was getting from Luffy. The mention of bread only caused him to narrow his gaze further, his eyes dangerously zeroing in on Sanji, almost as if daring him to try and make a comment on his dislike of the food. Sanji remained undeterred though as he continued to smoke lazily in the others presence, trying to ignore or at least diffuse the tension crackling between him and the Surgeon.

'Geez, its like he think's that's all I'm going to feed him.' Sanji mused before he was face to face with the smiling teen. And once again startled out of his thoughts.

"SAAAAAAAANJJJJIIII!~ HUNGRY!"

* * *

Law sat in the booth he and Luffy were assigned, and made sure to drill it into the kid's head that he was going to drink mineral water... again. If it fizzes then it's fine, that's the way its supposed to be. It took a while, but Law thinks Luffy got it through. At least he hoped so, he got a lid for his cup just in case.

"Ooooh Torao, you _have_ to try the veal its so amazing. Or the steak! OR! Or the ribs!" Luffy said as he glanced at the menu before him gushing about all the different meat courses they had.

"So gentlemen." the deep voice called out, causing Law to turn his attention to the man that approached their table. Law was not for the first time mesmerized by the curled brow that sat over his eye, in fact Law mentally swore that if he stared too long at the curled eyebrow he might get hypnotized by it. And with that thought Law he ducked his head back to his menu, looking over his choices once more. "What will it be?" the man, Sanji, asked politely, oblivious of Law's thoughts.

Law was still unsure of just what he thought of this Sanji character, Luffy talked so highly of him, yet the first thing the blonde did to greet the hyperactive teen was to to knock him into the ground. Now Law was no expert in social interactions, but he highly suspected that such was not a proper greeting. If Sachi ever came at him with such a move, Law would pummel his ass into the floor. And then there was the way that the blonde looked to Luffy, it was clear he cared about Luffy, but that didn't excuse him from nearly kicking the teen upon their entry. Yes, Law was uncertain about what to think of this man just yet.

But as he had noted before, this Sanji was not the person who held most of Luffy's affections, for Luffy wasn't sparing either of them a second glance as he tried to pick out the best meal for him to have.

"I'll have everything!" Luffy proclaimed settling the menu down and looking rather pleased with himself.

Law stared at the teen, looking from the menu then to the lanky kid sitting in front of him. "He can stomach it actually." the same voice answered Law's thoughts causing him to look at the blonde who looked calmer now than he had at the beginning of their meeting.

Furrowing his brow, Law was left no choice but to nod, "I'll just have a grilled fish, and some steamed rice..." Law paused before adding "please." Law was an idol of some sorts but that never meant he was the impolite kind, and if this man truly was Luffy's friend, then he wouldn't want to seem rude would he?

Wait! What was he thinking? Who gave a shit about what this curly browed man thought about him? He was never going to see these people again, the restaurant was nice and all, but soon they'd be back on tour and that would be the end of that. Yet here he was trying to be somewhat nice to Luffy's friends when he barely even spoke to his own friends _and_ band members. Fuck, what was wrong with him?

Law found himself frowning slightly as he thought back to the words the stupid cab driver had said. His words were messing with his thoughts, Law decided.

"So what happened to you guys anyway? To end up all the way back here, I thought you guys were going to spend the day in Seabody." Sanji asked casually bringing Law out of his thoughts and back to reality. Law handed back his menu while Sanji looked to either of them for answers, mainly an accusatory one at Law as if saying 'Why is he here when you're supposed to be taking care of him for the day?'.

Law was unsure just what that look was supposed to imply, yes he was technically supposed to keep Luffy on schedule, but was it not good that he was with his friends too? If this man was Luffy's friend, didn't he want Luffy around? All this friend business was seriously not making any sense to Law.

However, Luffy answered before he could and gave Sanji the widest grin possible and replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world to explain. "Oh yeah, that! We ditched. Shishishi."

Much to the surgeon's amounting surprise and slight confusion, the answer didn't faze the blonde. He only offered a radiant smile and ruffled Luffy's hair, with too much affection if you asked Law. "I see, well the food will be ready soon."

With that he turned to leave before pausing and giving Luffy an odd stare of what soft of looked to be the dawning of apprehension, and maybe even the slightest bit of fear? Maybe both feelings mixed into one? Law wasn't sure what this look was for, all he knew was that it was definitely unsettling.

"Luffy, did you by any chance let Ace know where you were going? Or what you just did?"

The teen in question looked away, chuckling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Shishishi... Actually..."

The curly browed teen's single visible eye widened as he almost lost his cigarette, but managed to catch it between his teeth. A moment later though, he composed himself and nodded. "Of course you didn't. Well he isn't going to hear it from me. I'll be out with your food soon. And no snooping in the kitchen. Got it!"

Rolling his coal gaze, Luffy nodded, "Sure, sure."

And before Law could react, Sanji actually drove a clenched fist to the top of Luffy's head, causing the younger teen to clutch at the rising bump and whine. "What was that for?"

"To get the point across moron! I see you in my kitchen and there will be no meat in the house for the next three weeks." he threatened and walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Agh! Stupid Sanji. That huuuurt~" Luffy continued to pout as he clutched his head and rubbed out the pain.

If Law had thought himself confused before, he certainly was beyond just confused. He was bewildered! What the fuck just happened? One minute the guy was ruffling Luffy's hair like an affectionate older brother, the next he was whacking him upside the head like a deranged lunatic. And after a minute of whining Luffy was all sunshines and smiles once more.

"That... was unexpected." Law found himself commenting as the lightest bit of anger rolled in his tone, not appreciating this or the previous attacks on Luffy.

"Ah, don't worry about it Torao." Luffy waved it off, adding. "I have a thick skull, but I wonder what he has in the kitchen... it must be reeeeeaaaally good if he's threatening no meat for three weeks."

While Law was beginning to see the kid loved (or maybe a feeling much stronger than love) his meat. He failed to see the threat. "Can't you just eat somewhere else if he doesn't give you any meat for the next few weeks?"

"Shishishi, I guess, but Sanji's the cook at home... and eating out is expensive, I'd never make it past a day!" Luffy confided and shrugged his shoulder, Law guessed giving up the idea of heading into the kitchen.

"At home?" Law knew he was prying, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. From _needing_ to know, yet a part of him dreaded the answer. "You live with that guy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sanji, Zoro, Ace. We all live together. Isn't it neat!"

Law found himself discouraged by this information. It _irked_ him that he was bothered by what Luffy had just told him. So not only did Luffy live with the deranged aggressive cook, but also a man named Zoro, and his boyfriend Ace?

What had Doflamingo gotten Law into again? All of this mental stress was going to be the death of him if his feelings didn't off him out first.

* * *

The deep frown set in the man's usually stoic features, his shaded gaze narrowing on the GPS screen before him. Vergo could only assume that Law was still with the kid they had set him with up for the day.

No, there was no assuming! It was definitely that stupid brat's fault! How could have Vergo been so fucking careless that he let the stupid squirt trick him into thinking that Law was in danger and thus making him attack the waitress.

Luckily a back stage pass to their next concert and a promise of a couple thousand belli had kept her mouth shut. But now Vergo had no lead of where to go, the kid and Law could be anywhere in this damn city. They could either be on foot, in public transportation or even private ones. Vergo was raking his brain for a possible solution on how to retrieve the annoying brats.

At this point he was glaring at every corner he came across, hoping to come across _some_ clue of the missing lead guitarist. Though that idea soon left his mind, there were too many people to be able to distinguish one brat from another. If Vergo wanted some answers as to where their lead singer had gone, then he would need to go to the source of his problem.

Pulling up the GPS screen once more, Vergo spoke in his deep rumbling voice. "Find me the address of Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

"Marcooooo~ C'mon!" Ace called out as he ran through the halls clad in only his boxer shorts and socks. "Where are my fucking shorts!"

In the kitchen the blonde smiled as he prepared his and Ace's breakfast. "I told you Ace, they're at the dry cleaners, yoi."

"Who in their right mind dry cleans shorts!" Ace cried out from the entrance to the kitchen, his face flushed pink from either the exercise of running through the entire house or from standing before his boyfriend in just his underwear.

Chuckling, low lidded blue eyes looked over to Ace, slowly running over him with undisguised amusement and interest. Normally Ace would have loved and craved more of those looks that gave him a wonderful chill up his spine and brought heat to every part of him, but right now he was too busy freaking out over Luffy's disappearance.

"Marco!" Ace warned, just as he saw the blonde had turned off the oven, and the stove. Setting down the wooden spoon Marco turned and giving Ace a charming smile took a step forward. "C'mere, yoi."

* * *

 **And on that lovely note, I think its safe to end it there XD I'm sorry for the late update. I was supposed to have this done last weekend, but as some of you saw I opted to update S &W because Summer is here and well yea**

 **Please let me know what you think? I have stuff! XD**

 **Special thanks to those of you who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed, you guys are so SUPER AWESOME I swear. Thanks again and have a wonderful day!**


	5. Behind Closed Doors

_**I need some Ice cream.. but anywho!**_

 _ **I own nothing in regards to One Piece or any other referenced material. Enjoy!~**_

* * *

The food was amazing!

Actually no the food was better than amazing it was so delicious Law found that it actually melted in his mouth! The flavor seemed to embrace his each and every taste bud and send his mouth into the most mouth watering euphoric state he had ever known. There had to be a word that did this food justice, he just didn't have it in his vocabulary just yet, but he would eventually, he needed to express just how much he loved the meal before him.

"Shishishi. waf i twell uf" Law heard before him and snapped his head up to meet the amused gaze of the teen just as he gulped his mouthful of assorted meats.

"Isn't it just the best Torao!" his cheery voice stated more than asked.

Law could only nod numbly as he took his time savoring the meal. "Y-yeah its..." he paused still trying to figure out the right adjective. "good..." he finished lamely and flushed at this.

If the teen had caught on to his disgraceful appreciation for the cooking, he didn't comment on it and instead grinned that massive smile of his.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Then he turned around and yelled, "OI SAAAAAAAANNNNJJJIIIIII HE LOVES YOUR FOOD!~"

"BE QUIET YOU MORON!" Came the response from the kitchen and Law was left staring down at his food once more, spooning some of the heavenly rice into his mouth. He would have to bring Bepo Sachi and Penguin here before they set off again, they deserved to taste this food.

And fuck Law might even bring Doflamingo to cool off the anger he was no doubt harboring at this moment. Actually there really was no doubt about it, Sachi had make sure to let Law know that the bird brain was currently on a rampage, his texts had quickly accumulated in Law's inbox and had made his phone buzz countless times.

 _Oh~ man! What did you do? -_ Sachi-ya

Law hadn't responded, he was already dealing with one child he didn't need to deal with two.

 _You should see this, Doffy is actually THROWING the couch cushions! LOL Law what did you do? -_ Sachi-ya

 _Law? -_ Sachi-ya

 _Law! Tell me what you did T^T! -_ Sachi-ya

 _LAAAAAAAAAWWWWW BEPO IS WORRIED! Have you no heart man! -_ Sachi-ya

It was only then that Law had sent back a text, but not to Sachi and straight to Bepo.

 _I'll tell you later, tell Sachi-ya to stop blowing up my phone or I'll kill him. -_ Law

 _Yes, Boss, I'm sorry! - Bepo-ya_

 _That's curel! Y U NO TXT ME BACK! -_ Sachi-ya

Rolling his eyes Law had turned his phone to silent and stuffed it in his pocket just before the food arrived with a grinning Sanji.

And now here he was enjoying the best food he had in quite some time... he should really bring his family here more than anything, Lamie wold love the food.

"rao... TO-RA-O!" The makeshift name brought him out of his thoughts to look startled at a grinning Luffy, who was halfway done with his seven course meal by the way.

Settling his eyes on Luffy, Law raised a brow and the younger smiled. "God are you always this spacey? I was just saying that we should go down the block and introduce you to Zoro, I think you'll like him. And he's having a tournament today so there should be lots of people and food!"

"Luffy-ya... do you really need more food?" Law questioned with a raised brow as he looked at the near empty plates of two stakes gone, half of a rack of ribs missing, a lobster completely obliterated and devoured, what was once a pyramid of some sort of meat now reduced to a third... and the other dishes Law hadn't been able to identify before Luffy had sunk his teeth into him.

Luffy looked at him with his mouth hanging open in a slight "o" his lips covered with barbecue sauce and looking completely confused as he considered Law's question.

"Shishishi, Torao you can never have enough meat!" Luffy stated with a boisterous laugh.

"You'll have to excuse him, Law." A cool voice said then, earning Law's full attention, was this guy seriously using his name so casually?

"This idiot here is an unstoppable machine that knows not when to stop when it comes to eating meat. That's why we limit him on seven courses otherwise he would eat us out business!" the blonde cook came up behind Law and pulled out a handkerchief before stepping over to Luffy and actually _wiping_ away the barbecue sauce off of the teens lips!

Once again Law did not think that this was a normal friendly thing to do, then again he could be wrong? Law really needed to sit down with Lamie or Bepo and figure out what was socially acceptable and what wasn't amongst friends.

The younger dark haired teen pouted while he was fussed over and soon gave Sanji a bright and warm smile. And suddenly Law found himself furious once again, with a narrowed gaze he directed it back to his grilled fish and angrily stabbed his fork into the tender meat, bringing it to his mouth and chewing away at it while Luffy and Sanji laughed about something he hadn't cared to overhear.

Again, why Law was suddenly put off by these little things, he didn't know which only added to his sudden sour mood. Why was the blonde cook so caring towards Luffy? If it was clear that Luffy was with this Ace person, then the blonde was clearly not his significant other and had no obligations to clean up after him even if it was his restaurant.

Law stabbed another piece of fish and huffed in frustration as while trying to calm his nerves.

All that time, the Surgeon was oblivious to the single crystal blue eye that watched him carefully from beside Luffy, a smile curving his lip as he made a mental note and ruffled Luffy's head again after refilling their drinks.

* * *

Vergo had shifted his car to parked, cut off the silent engine and slipped out of the Cadillac. Straightening his suit and adjusting his tie, the stoic man marched up to the house he had seen about two hours ago when they picked up the teen that had been chosen to spend the say with Law.

Clearing his throat, Vergo raised a balled fist and was ready to knock loudly on the door when he heard, a peculiar sound.

"Ah Marco! No wait!"

Vergo stilled as he heard this, his brain scrambling to make sense of the sounds that were emanating from the other side of the door.

"Shhh, just relax, yoi." A second voice, this one laced with what could only be described as amusement and the other... Vergo did not want to say what the other thing was. Sure he was no stranger to the emotion, but that did _not_ mean that he was comfortable with listening to people becoming... intimate! Yet he must do something before the inevitable-

"Yes Marco!" the moan was loud even on this side of the door and Vergo could feel his resolve wavering. There were very _very_ few things that Vergo was uncomfortable with, and such situations topped the list.

Drugs, violence, death, all that he could definitely work with, give him a puppy to kick and he would gladly do it, but when it came to two people... well doing that, that's where he drew the line.

"Ahm, yes right there!" the cry from the first man jerked Vergo from his thoughts and he pulled his hand back from the door, visibly repelled, yet unable to make his legs move from where they were rooted.

"I told you to relax, Ace look you're so tense, yoi." the other seductive voice hummed low, the deep rumble a near purr that made Vergo cringe away further. "That's it, doesn't that feel much better, yoi?"

He should leave, he should leave now!

"I" a hitched breath followed, "Oh god I am too relaxed!" the louder and highly more vocal of the two growled and was quickly quieted by Vergo could only presume, the one um helping him.

A breathless laugh followed only to be interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Oh that's for me!" All traces of his previous state vanished and left left Vergo dazed and utterly confused.

* * *

Marco sighed as Ace had escaped his expert fingers and watched the young man with amused sky blue eyes. So much for the calming massage.

"And to think I was finally gettin you all unwound, yoi." he murmured with a clear pout in his voice, glancing to his younger lover as he eased back into the couch and propping his legs up on the furniture.

Ace made a hushing motion and put the phone back to his ear.

"Tell me you've found him Izo, please." Ace said hurriedly into small device hoping that the older man had caught onto his younger brother, apprehended the notorious bastard Law and was turning him over to the authorities as he should for even daring to give his little brother a glance.

The man on the other end, however, sighed in exasperation. "Listen to me Ace, I trailed the guy and you won't believe where he went-"

Ace cut him off. "DON'T TELL ME IT'S TOO LATE IZO! We can still save Luffy right, hold on don't move! I'm coming over!" Ace shouted into the phone as he ran around the house, trying to find his missing clothes again.

"For the love of all that is fucking Holy in this world Izo, tell me where you are, I'll be right over, pants he damned. In fact fuck public indecency they can't arrest a man that's trying to save his younger brother from these creeps!"

"Ace can you please be quiet for one second, and calm down enough for me to tell you that the man is right-" The well groomed man drawled from the other end and managing to get cut off once more.

"Can't you see that I can't calm down not when Lu-" Ace swung the door open and whatever he was about to say died on his lips. Standing before him was a man he didn't recognize for a split second. But after that it all fell into place.

"YOU!" the word was spat out of the younger raven mouth as he narrowed his dark chocolate gaze at the flustered looking man on their porch.

"What he fuck have you done to Luffy?!" Ace shouted and flung the phone back inside startling his boyfriend with both the cursing and flinging of objects. Never once taking into consideration that he was essentially launching his near naked and disheveled looking self at the man that took a solid punch to his jaw.

The bastard was quick, Ace would give him that, the guy recovered quickly from the strike and deflected the rest of the incoming blows from an angry Ace quite deftly. That is until Ace was yanked away, his boxer briefs pulling uncomfortably at his nether regions and making an unpleasant sound escape him.

"Oi, oi what are you doing, that's no way to answer a door yoi." Macro chided as he pulled Ace away from his target and angering the freckled man in the process.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm trying to get Luffy back!" Ace ground out while he struggled fruitlessly and quickly decided that pulling at the hold his boyfriend had on his boxers was possibly not the best idea for his family jewels.

Now out of immediate danger, the man coughed into his fist. "I apologize for the intrusion, and for... interrupting, but may I have a moment of you time?"

"Interrupting?" The blonde asked with a raised brow and looked at his boyfriend in his near naked glory and himself with his buttoned down shirt completely opened and displaying his inked tattoo.

Marco had to chuckle. "Oh no, we weren't in the middle of anything, this is his usual wear for the weekends, Ace be a dear and put some clothes on, third drawer on your left in the Garp's room, yoi."

Ace knew his jaw was slack and opened, looking on in disbelief and flushed in both anger and embarrassment. His clothes were in Garps room!? The man didn't live with them but in those rare times that he did stop by to visit, he wanted his room to be ready and to not get pummeled into the ground all four boys had agreed to make the fifth spare room for the elderly man.

And it turned out his clothes were in there, Ace was conflicted. Garp knew where everything was and if he went in there then he would know Ace went in there, but he needed his clothes, he needed to go find Luffy, he needed to. So Ace just had to man up march in there and steal his clothes back, yeah thats what he would do.

"I hate you." he muttered under his breath, and with as much dignity as he could muster, he walked back into the house.

Marco chuckled behind him, "Love you too, yoi. Would you like to come in for some coffee, mister?"

"Vergo." the man replied curtly and gave a nod accepting the invitation into the house, what little remained of the pinkness around his ears cleared up and left Marco amused.

* * *

Izo stepped up to the house moments later and let himself in, curious as to what was happening with the man he had been following, and after that spirited display of Ace's well his curiosity just seemed to be sparked further.

Once inside the house, Izo followed the enticing aroma of coffee and offered his lovely smile. "Ah, Marco my dear give me a cup too will you?"

"Hey Izo, so he roped you in huh." the blonde greeted his brother and prepared another cup as the well groomed man sat himself before the man he had been tailing.

"Good morning," he extended a hand, "Izo a pleasure to meet you."

"Vergo." the man grunted and shook his hand. 'Ah strong grip.' Izo noticed and sat back again and accepted his coffee.

"So what brings you here Vergo?" Marco asked setting his drink down as well.

"Yeah and what makes you think you can come back without Luffy?" Ace butts in suddenly back and fully clothed.

Izo hid a smile in his drink and simply watched the scene. Vergo seemed undisturbed from the accusatory tone in the freckled teens voice and cut to the chase.

"I am here because of that very reason, that little brat of yours kidnapped Trafalgar Law, and I am here to let you know that if he is not returned immediately, there will be dire consequences.

Ace visibly darkened, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Did you just call Luffy a brat?"

* * *

"Ahhh. That was great!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his arms over his head and rested his hands behind his head as they walked away from the restaurant. The Hyperactive teen yelling back to his friend while walking backwards.

"Baaaaaaaiiii Sanji! See you at home, thank you for the meat~!"

Law didn't peek over his shoulder to see what the reaction of the blonde cook was, he simply raised a hand to wave his goodbye, the food was beyond great but that didn't mean he owed anything to the over affectionate blonde, especially after all the confusing thoughts he gave him.

While in the restaurant he had been not only been fawning all over Luffy, but over many of the women clientele, so one could only imagine the sea of confusion this landed the surgeon in. The man who was not only all over the kid who was clearly in a relationship was also a womanizer, yes Law was not holding much respect for the cook even if his food was everything on could want in a meal. In the end. Law was left more flustered than anything in regards with where Sanji and Luffy stood with the other and then reprimanded himself for even wasting time thinking about Luffy's affairs.

And that thought had lead to another! Was Luffy having an affair with the blonde? Was this some sort of those open relationships that Sachi had told him about once? If so then it would make sense wouldn't it?

His thoughts were only further encouraged once they reached the dojo that wasn't "down the block" as Luffy had said but down three blocks and a couple of rights. All in all it was a fair distance from the restaurant. But here Luffy rushed in and immediately tackled a green haiered man.

"ZOOOOOOOOOROOOO~!"Luffy had burst through the doors and surprised a man in the middle of a lesson by tackling him to the floor.

Law who was left at the door could only watch as the two rolled about the floor, Luffy wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around a flustered teen who did his best to escape the hold.

"Oi Luffy you idiot get the fuck off me!" the voice who presumably belonged to Zoro growled as Luffy Laughed his full on laugh and continued to embrace the man that eventually just gave in and took the hug like a man.

Though the thing that threw Law off was the smile the man wore. It was the sort of smile one reserved for when no one was looking, the kind that you hid whenever you actually liked something but would rather not show the world. Like when Lamie made Law little homemade gifts for his birthday, he would give her his smile, but to everyone else, he would hide that smile until he was alone. Was this Zoro only pretending to not like the hug? did he secretly enjoy these hugs? Law had this building suspicion that the man did in fact like Luffy's clinging hugs.

The more that Law watched, the more he was convinced that Luffy was involved with multiple people. ANd that would explain their living situations as well. Four men living under the same roof, all of them involved a little goo intimately to just be roommates.

Shaking his head Law tried and failed to rid himself of those thoughts and was soon met with the face of a puzzled looking teen. "Ne Torao, are you spacing out again?"

"No I was just..." Law trailed off and looked around. "Looking at the place." which he noticed looked like any other dojo he had been to. He wondered though...

"You said there was going to be a tournament right?" he asked and turned to look at the newest addition to Law's list of people he disliked.

"You must be the Surgeon." the man rumbled toweling off his sweat drenched hair and smirked. "Your songs ain't that bad, you come to see the match?"

Law smirked despite himself, "Actually, do you allow last minute sign ups?"

* * *

 **And I think I'm going to cut it here guys, sorry for the shortish chapter. But Law had met Zoro! Will he keep him on his list of people he dislikes? When will someone tell him Luffy is single XD And as a side note, I may have had _too_ much fun with Vergo here**

 **Anyway see you next time! Happy belated 4th of July to any who actually care for it.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have read, favorited, followed, adn reviewed! See you next time.**


End file.
